A patient at a medical facility may have undergone surgery, have a chronic condition and may require ongoing care, follow-up information, medications, visits, etc. For every patient appointment, admission, post-operation schedule, prescription, etc., there exists some data file record of such events. Data file organization is conventionally a process of identifying files by known attributes and organizing and re-organizing those files as deemed necessary. However, certain data file content that is identified in data files may require a transformation which cannot be readily performed without user assistance.